The present disclosure relates to deep question answering systems, and more specifically, to scoring attributes in a deep question answering system based on syntactic or semantic guidelines.
Deep question answering (deep QA) systems receive cases (also referred to as questions) from users. The deep QA systems receive cases from users which include different data elements. The deep QA systems leverage corpora of information to process the cases in an execution pipeline, returning a set of candidate answers as responsive to the cases. Often, however, users do not provide information needed by the deep QA system to generate the most correct response (or answer) to the case. Even without this information, the deep QA system is expected to give a reasonable response to the case.